fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds
Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds is the sixth Paper Mario game in the series. The game returns to it's original RPG roots from the original two games. Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds is for the Nintendo Switch. In Europe, the game is called Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds of Paper and in Japan it's called, Paper Mario: Paper Worlds. Story After Mario's previous adventure in Prism Island, Mario decides to take it easy and relax a bit. Though, Mario takes it too easy. There have been weird creatures roaming the Mushroom Kingdom lately and some of them have attacked innocent residents of the Mushroom Kingdom! Princess Peach thinks it's Bowser's fault, so she sets Mario after Bowser so he can stop the madness! Though, when Mario gets to Bowser's castle, he is greeted by a shy guy named Stanley Shy. Stanley is a nice shy guy who is apparently a custodian at Bowser's castle. Stanley is in shock to see Mario, Mario thinks it's an attack so he attacks Stanley. Stanley tells Mario to stop and he does. Stanley proceeds to tell Mario that he is a friendly shy guy and he wants to escape Bowser's rule. Stanley then asks if he is trying to defeat Bowser and he wants to know if he can join Mario to defeat Bowser. Mario says he is gonna defeat Bowser and he agrees to let Stanley join him. After that, Mario and Stanley get to Bowser's throne room and Bowser is sitting there, admiring a picture of Princess Peach. Bowesr is shocked to see Mario and jumps out of his throne. Bowser asks Mario what he's doing here and Mario says that there is no point in playing "dumb" since he knows what he's done. Bowser is slightly confused, but decides to take credit for whatever happened. Mario decides to attack Bowser and the first RPG battle begins. After Mario and Stanley defeat Bowser, Bowser falls on his shell and knocks over a potion that opens a portal. The portal starts sucking Mario, Stanley, and Bowser into it. They start free-falling into a mysterious area, but thankfully they're made out of paper so they can just float down safely! Once they float down safely, they realize they're in some sort of town, more like a harbor or a plaza. Stanley looks around and finds out that they're in Bridgestown, a small harbor area similar to Rougeport. Mario looks around and tries to find a way to get back home, no luck though. Bowser tries to help Mario and then he finds a Professor's house. They walk into the Professor's house and see an old toad with a trench coat and some glasses. The Professor asks why they're here and Mario explains what happened. The Professor then says he can help, he takes out a huge book and gives Mario a map. The Professor proceeds to say that worlds have been colliding with each other recently and that it's causing them to spill into each other, Bridgestown and the Mushroom Kingdom can possibly collide with each other, which will cause the end of those two worlds. Stanley asks what can they do to stop this and the Professor says that there are nine golden doors '''which were scattered across the land recently, these 9 golden doors were keeping all the worlds separate, but since they are gone, the worlds are no longer separate, so they start hurdling towards each other. Bowser then asks how the 9 golden doors will help them get home and the Professor tells them that after the 9 golden doors are restored, an ultimate door will appear and that door will take them anywhere as they wish. The Professor then takes the three and shows them a weird looking machine. The Professor explains that every time they bring a golden door back to it's place, another world will open. Since there are no golden doors, the machine is very weak and it can only go to one area. The Professor boots the machine up and Bowser says that he's gonna find the 9 golden doors first so he can get back to the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap Princess Peach and take over that world. Bowser pulls a lever on the machine and a portal opens, this portal will lead to a different world. Bowser hops through the portal. Before Mario and Stanley hop through the portal, the Professor gives Mario a map which shows all the 9 different worlds. He then explains that every time they find a golden door, not only will the machine open another world, but the next golden door location will appear on the map! The Professor then gives Mario and Stanley some items like a mushroom and some syrup. Mario and Stanley look at each other and nod, and then they hop through the portal and they are brought to another world. And so Mario's brand new paper adventure begins to find the 9 golden doors! Game play The game play of Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds returns to it's original, classic RPG elements of the first two Paper Mario games. You can use your jump and hammer as attacks in RPG Battles, and you can use your partners to attack in RPG Battles. You can also use your partners ability in the main world. You can also use Mario's jump and hammer to destroy boxes or jump over dangerous obstacles! Partners The partners in Paper Mario: Cursed Worlds include... # Stanley Shy: Stanley is a normal shy guy who worked as a custodian at Bowser's castle. He has an interesting backstory which is kind of sad. Stanley is a smart shy guy and he wears a bowtie all the time. Stanley's main attacks in RPG battles include tattle and arm slap. # Kennedy Koopa: Kennedy Koopa is a workout freak. Kennedy always tries to stay fit, and he is a strong Koopa, though strong, he is soft. He tries to hide his sensitive side, but fails at it. Kennedy can go into his shell and Mario can kick his shell, causing Kennedy to reach other areas to press buttons and get items like keys! In battle, Kennedy can go into his shell and launch himself towards an enemy, Kennedy can also go in his shell and launch himself towards all of the enemies! If you're lucky, side effects will be left behind, like power down or defense down! # Barry Boo: Barry is a normal boo who lives in Shallow Valley. But unlike other boos, Barry is a major fan of Mario. Barry even wears his own Mario hat! Except the "M" is replaced with a "B" and the color of the hat is a dark grey. When Barry meets Mario, he fanboys and begs Mario to let him join his adventure. Mario agrees and Barry is very happy. Barry can make Mario invisible, this will trick enemies and will be critical to solving puzzles. In battle, Barry can jump-scare enemies which will cause enemies to become shocked and dizzy. Barry can also triple slap enemies. # Sargent Cheep-Cheep: Sargent Cheep-Cheep is the leader of the Cheep-Cheep army. The main purpose of the army is to defeat their main enemy of the Cheep-Cheep kind, the bloopers. Sargent Cheep-Cheep agrees to help Mario but Mario must help him defeat the bloopers. Sargent Cheep-Cheep joins Mario's party and he can let Mario hop on his back so Mario can reach other areas across water. In battle, Sargent Cheep-Cheep can shoot water at enemies which can possibly stun enemies, and Sargent Cheep-Cheep can blow a whistle which will send an army of cheep-cheeps at enemies. # Quinn Koopaling: Quinn Koopaling is a koopaling similar to Bowser's koopalings. She has a spikey shell and a magic wand. Quinn's backstory is unknown but she is believed to have been apart of Bowser's koopalings, but she was kicked out due to her not following Bowser's orders. Quinn is a tomboy girl. She enjoys video games and likes skateboarding. In the main world, Quinn can use her magic wand to move objects such as a giant block, blocking an entrance or an area. In battle, Quinn can use her magic to cast spells on enemies which will cause side effects such as poison! Quinn can also retreat in her shell as defense. # Toadshe: Toadshe is a fourteen year old girl who loves drawing. Her main passion is art! However, when she notices that some areas of the different worlds don't have color, she becomes depressed. Mario then has to try and help her love art so she can join his party. After Mario helps Toadshe love art again, she joins Mario's party. In the main world, Toadshe can paint colorless areas to restore the color! This can give you coins and probably items like mushrooms or syrup! In battle, she can use her paintbrush to sent paint at enemies which will damage them, this can also blind them, but it's very unlikely! # Yoodle Yoshi: Yoodle Yoshi is a yoshi that has dreams of going famous. He is really into music and tries to act hip. Yoodle Yoshi joins Mario's party after Mario finds an autograph from his favorite musician. Yoodle Yoshi allows Mario to hop on his saddle so Mario can get to places faster, when Mario is on Yoodle Yoshi, Yoodle can flutter jump which will get Mario over gaps. Yoodle can also use his tounge to pull stuff out of place. In battle, Yoodle can ground-pound on enemies and throw eggs at enemies! # Optional partner: Brian Bomb: Brian Bomb is a resident at Bridgestown who loves military stuff. He is obsessed with military planes and tanks! Brian joins Mario's party after Mario helps Brian find his dad, since Brian's dad went missing after The Great Koopa War. Brian can blow up which can destroy some areas, these secret areas can reveal hidden secrets like chests and rare items. During battles, Brian can blow up an enemy and he can also fire homing missiles! Badges Just like the first two games, badges make an appearance once again! Badges can help Mario and friends along their journey, they're mainly used in battle, though. Badges can give Mario more attack options for his jump and hammer! Some badges can even make Mario and his friends gain hp, gain more xp, or make them stronger and raise their defense! Some are rare yet some are easy to find! You can sell and trade badges with other players around the world using a device at Bridgestown called the "Trade-Transporter!" Leveling Up Like the first two Paper Mario games, leveling up makes a comeback, but it's better than ever! You can still level up your HP, FP, and Badge Points, but there are more you can level up! You can level up your attack power (POW), your defense (DEF), and your luck! (LUCK). This adds more strategy into the mix along with what you need the most; HP or DEF? Think wisely, grass-hopper! Again, just like the first two Paper Mario games, you can get experience (XP) to level up. You can only get them in battle though, and some badges will make you get more XP! Once you get a total of 100 XP, you can level up! But as you get stronger, weaker enemies will drop less XP, this is to prevent grinding once you're stronger. Chapters # '''Prologue: A Mysterious Beginning: Mario, Stanley, and Bowser fall out of the sky into Bridgestown, where they meet a Professor who will help them. Though, Bowser has other plans as he sets out to find the 9 golden doors before Mario does so he can get back home to kidnap the Princess! # Chapter 1: Race to the First Door!: Mario and Stanley try to find the first golden door before Bowser does. They find out the first golden door is laying at Ciricirle Castle. But when Mario and Stanley get to the world, they see another portal, and stuff is falling, it looks like people? IT IS! Toads are starting to falling into the worlds! But even worst, Princess Peach and her ENTIRE CASTLE fall out of the portal! Mario and Stanley must rush to find that golden door to inform the Professor! # Chapter 2: Valley of Mysteries: Mario and Stanley try to seek out to find the next golden door until they discover it's in a world filled with valleys, but they must solve some mysteries since there have been thieves in the area and one of them probably has the next golden door! Also, while they're looking for the second golden door, the meet a strong koopa named Kennedy Koopa who joins Mario and Stanley. # Chapter 3: Watch Your Back: Mario and friends travel to Shallow Valley, a haunted world that only the bravest of the bravest go to. Kennedy Koopa says it's a piece of cake, but is it really? Here, they meet Barry Boo who lives in Boonoculous Mansion, Barry is Mario's biggest fan and he joins Mario's adventure. Is the third golden door in the mansion? Who knows, but watch your back because some ghosts will scare you! # Chapter 4: A War Between Two Seas: Mario and friends go to the next world which is a world filled with ocean, and the only piece of land is an average sized island with a volcano. Here, Mario and his friends find out that there is a war between the Cheep-Cheeps and the bloopers. Mario asks the Sargent if he knows anything about the next golden door, the Sargent says he knows something about a golden door in the volcano, but Mario has to help the Cheep-Cheeps win the war to get the Sargent's help... # Chapter 5: The Wicked Times: It's time to go to a world of forgotten characters! Mario and his friends travel to a brand new world which seems normal, but the place is filled with forgotten characters of the world. Here, they meet Quinn Koopaling who is believed to be a past Koopaling, but was kicked out due to her not obeying Bowser's orders! Quinn says she'll help Mario and friends get the next golden door since she has nothing better to do. Quinn brings Mario and friends to Mount Forge, where the next golden door is probably laying at... # Chapter 6: It's a Small World: Mario and friends found the next golden door, their journey is almost done, but not quite yet! Mario and his friends travel to the newest world where they see that color has been drained. Mario gets some memories of this happening before, but he can't pin point it. Mario then finds out shy guys have been draining the color, and they're using one of the golden doors to hide the paint! Mario needs help though, since color was drained, some stuff has stopped because they have no color! Mario finds Toadshe who loves art but is too depressed to do art, Mario finds a way to get Toadshe out of her depression and Toadshe helps Mario on his quest. # Chapter 7: Lights, Cameras, Action!: After restoring color to a world, Mario and friends hop into a world where only famous, rich stars can attend! Mario and his friends enter the world and see a huge theater that all the rich and famous people are performing at. Mario needs a way of getting in though, since he suspects that a golden door is laying there. After snooping around, Mario finds Yoodle-Yoshi who is a Yoshi into music. Yoodle says that he'll take Mario with him as a guest since he got a ticket, but he won't do it for free. Yoodle wants an autograph from his favorite musician, Smith Reinyoshi. After Mario gets the autograph from Smith Reinyoshi, Yoodle let's Mario come to the theater with him. There, Mario tells Yoodle what's going on and Yoodle agrees to help Mario. But who was the golden door? # Chapter 8: Destruction-at-Last: The last golden door, the adventure is finally almost over! Mario and his friends hop into a new world, but the world seems to be abandoned, it's a wasteland. They find a small village called "North Snap," after talking to some citizens, Mario and friends find out that a huge war out broke and the war was called The Great Koopa War. The citizens say that their enemies had a door in a weapon powerplant they used to, well, get their weapons from. Mario suspects it's the final golden door, so Mario and his friends head out to get that final golden door! # Chapter 9: It's Showtime...: Mario and his friends place the final door on it's stand, all the doors shine but then Bowser jumps in. Apparently, Bowser found out that some of the Mushroom Kingdom was spilling into these other worlds, so he gathered his koopa crew and formed himself an army! Bowser then shows Princess Peach trapped in a cage. Bowser challenges Mario to a fight and so the finale begins! Mario and his friends the battle, but then... Bowser falls over and knocks over some rocks which cause the golden doors to shake violently, they then crack a little and they shine bright... the golden doors then start forming a monster... who is it? The Midnight Queen. The Midnight Queen has caused all the chaos with the worlds, causing them to collide with each other, but when she scattered the golden doors, she got trapped in each one of them (parts of her body was trapped in each door). So The Midnight Queen says that she will destroy all the worlds, but Mario and friends won't let that happen. Mario and his friends get into a battle with The Midnight Queen, and so the TRUE final battle begins! # '''Ending: Farewell, Old Friend...: '''All good things must come to an end, after Mario's battle with The Midnight Queen, it's time to say goodbye. Mario and Princess Peach go to the portal machine and say their final goodbyes. Stanley says he wants to study more about the worlds and the others, well, it's up to them, really... the Professor tells Mario and Princess Peach where they want to go and they say the Mushroom Kingdom. The power of the 9 golden doors grants that wish and the portal machine boots up, and a portal opens. Mario and Princess Peach say one final goodbye. They hop through the portal and the machine shuts down. Everyone walks away happily, that all the chaos is over, but they're sad since the amazing adventure is over. But wait! They forgot somebody... Bowser was left at Bridgestown, but now what...? Oh well! Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games